Tuna Sandwich
by umi amano
Summary: Norma is bored and she wants to learn how to cook. She learns a recipe from the least expected person [Jay X Norma]


Hello! I'm back with another ToL fic! This time, it's a Jay X Norma fic. They're my favorite pairing, followed by Walter X Fenimore and Senel X Chloe. Well, I'm going to try my best. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToL. As always, if I did, I'd kill Shirley.

**Tuna Sandwich**

Norma was walking around Werites Beacon. She was kicking stones while walking. No one was with her.

Senny and Shirl went outside the town to exterminate monsters. C had to take care of Elly while Alcott was away. Teach had to do many things because he is sheriff. She didn't want to bother him, since Hattie would probably be the one doing so. G-Girl wasn't there anymore. Red was out with Spot and Csaba.

Norma sighed. For the first time in her life, she was lonely. _Why is everyone busy? It's a weekend, for God's sake! _Suddenly, her whole face lit up upon realizing something.

"Hey…JJ isn't doing anything today! I wonder where he is…"

Norma decided. Today, JJ will be her constant companion.

**After some time…**

Norma was getting tired. Jay doesn't seem to be around somewhere. She searched the whole town for him, every nook and cranny. Even so, still no JJ.

_Where could that JJ be? I hope he's not at the Oresoren Village…that's a long way from here…although I can use a duct…but still!_

While Norma was busy conversing with her inner rumblings, she bumped onto someone. Norma fell flat on her butt on the cold cement. She rubbed her behind.

"Ow, ow, ow…that hurt…."

"You should watch where you're going, Norma…"

Norma looked up. The frosty tone was familiar. She stood up and stared at the person in front of her. It was Jay, the person she was looking for. She grinned at him and hugged him. Jay was taken aback.

"Oh, JJ! I'm soooo glad to see you!!!"

"Get off me, Norma!"

"But JJ! I'm just so happy! I was so lonely! Senny and the others aren't here! You're the only one left for me!"

"N-Norma, I can't breathe!"

"Oh JJ!!!"

"Akk!"

Norma ended the hug and smiled brightly at Jay. Jay was clutching his neck, coughing. He then released a few gasps and a few sweat drops. Norma laughed at him.

"Hahaha! You're so vulnerable, JJ!"

"W-who wouldn't be? You almost killed me!"

"Now that's exaggerated! Come on, let's go!"

"Where do you intend to take me?"

"Teach's house!"

"Will's busy. We shouldn't bother him."

"Oh come on, JJ! Since when have you been so sensitive? Come on, chop chop!"

Norma literally dragged Jay towards Will's house. She was pulling him by the collar. Jay sighed in defeat.

_What she said was an insult…right?_

After some time, they arrived at Will's house. Norma knocked on the door. Will answered.

"Norma, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm busy today. I can't entertain you…" Will said. He noticed something behind Norma. He peered and was surprised to see Jay. "What're you doing with Jay?"

"Norma's bullying me, Will…" Jay replied. _It's that obvious right? She's dragging me by the collar, like a dog!_

"No! I'm not bullying Jay!" A wide grin found its place in Norma's face. "How could I bully my date?"

Will and Jay's eyes widened. They both stared at the grinning Norma.

"DATE!?" Jay exclaimed, obviously stunned.

"I see." Will said. "What could you lovebirds be needing in my humble abode?"

_He's not buying that crap, is he?_ Jay thought.

"We need your oven, Teach. Just continue your work and don't worry! Ok?" Norma said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll be going upstairs. Call me if you need anything." At that, Will walked away.

Norma dragged Jay inside before closing the door. She then let go of him and put her hands around her hips. She breathed in heavily, before smiling once again. Jay stood up and wiped the dusts of his clothes. He shot Norma an indifferent look.

"What was that about, Norma? I demand an explanation."

"Whoa, easy JJ!" Norma flashed him a sweet smile. "You should be glad a cute girl like me considered you her date for the day."

"…I'm going…" Jay turned his back on Norma and started to walk away. Norma stopped him by pulling his right arm. Jay abruptly stopped.

"Listen, JJ. Can I ask you a favor?"

"…I'm listening…"

Norma tried her cute pose on Jay. She put her arms behind her back and started to kick dust off the floor. She was looking down.

"JJ, I'm a bad cook."

"…That doesn't surprise me at all…"

"Hey!...Anyway, I want to learn…so…". Norma looked at Jay, trying to look as cute as she can. "I want you to teach me, JJ."

"…And what makes you think I could cook?"

"Well, you've been living with Qutie and the others and they are Oresoren. You are human. Oresoren food must be different from human food. So I figured…maybe…you cook your own food there."

"…Yes, I cook my own food there. What do you want me to teach you?"

Norma beamed at Jay. The latter just remained as indifferent as before.

"Does that mean you'll teach me, JJ!?"

"Depends on what you want me to teach you. I'm not an expert."

"Oh, anything easy will do! Teach me, JJ!"

"…Alright. I haven't got anything better to do anyway…"

Norma leaped high in the air. She turned around and raised her right arm.

"Yeah, you're so cool JJ!"

Jay sighed. He walked towards Will's kitchen. He looked around, searching for possible ingredients. Norma ran towards Jay and stood behind him.

"What're you doing, JJ?"

"Looking for ingredients…"

"What kind of ingredients?"

"Norma, can you, you know, shut your amazingly exuberant mouth for just one second?'

"JJ, that's mean!"

"Thank you for the compliment…"

Jay walked towards the counters and took a loaf of bread. He shoved it in Norma's hands. He also took can of tuna, a bottle of mayonnaise, a bottle of pickles, and two shakers containing salt and pepper. He shoved all of it in Norma's hands.

Norma's knees shook from the weight of the stuff she's holding.

"JJ, c-can you he-help me?"

"Norma, put those on top of the counter over there…"

"B-but it's so h-heavy…"

"That's training. Go. No using of eres."

Norma slowly walked towards the counter. She then carefully put down the ingredients on top of it. She panted as Jay stood beside her.

"That was easy, wasn't it?"

"Sadist…"

"Let's start. It looks like you're fine enough to insult someone anyway."

"What're we going to cook?"

"…Tuna Sandwich…"

"Oh I see. Is that going to be easy? It sounds tough…"

"Don't worry. Even YOU could do it…"

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"I'm encouraging you…"

"That's not encouragement! That's mockery!"

"…Fine, whatever you say. Okay. Let's start. Norma, mix the mayonnaise and the pickles together."

"Okay."

Norma opened the bottle of mayonnaise and the bottle of pickles. She poured the contents of the two bottles on a bowl. She then started to mix it using a wooden spatula. Jay, on the other hand, was opening the can of tuna using one of his daggers. He swiftly opened it and poured the contents on Norma's bowl. Norma mixed it altogether.

"JJ, this is fun!"

"…Norma, mix slowly and gently. You're making a tuna spread, not eradicating a thousand monsters."

"Roger, JJ!"

Jay shook both of the shakers at the same time, releasing the flavorful condiments inside. Norma continued to mix it all. Jay held the loaf of bread.

"I'm going to lightly toast the bread. You continue mixing."

"Aye-aye!"

Jay walked towards the counter near the oven. He swiftly sliced the bread into one-inch thick pieces using his other dagger. He then laid all of the pieces in the oven tray and inserted the tray inside the oven. He then sighed, wiping a sweat off his forehead. He turned towards Norma.

"Once the bread is done, we can eat."

"That's good, JJ, because I'm starting to get hungry."

"Don't forget your table manners…"

"Are you saying I'm a sloppy eater!?"

"I think the bread is done…"

Jay turned around and opened the oven. He put his mittens and pulled the hot tray out. He was about to turn around when suddenly…

"JJ! The filling's done! Here I come!"

Jay was surprised to see Norma running towards him, carrying the bowl of tuna spread.

"JJ!...Ahh!"

Norma tripped on the floor. The bowl of tuna spread flew in the air and landed on top of Jay's head. The tuna filling was now running down his face. Jay stood there, carrying the still-hot tray of bread.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Norma rubbed her ankle. "Hey JJ…"

Norma was surprised to see Jay looking at her indifferently, chunks of tuna and pickles running down his cheek. She stood up and laughed her heart out.

"JJ, you look so silly! HAHAHAHA!"

"…and whose fault may that be?"

"Don't worry, JJ! It'll still taste good! Here, I'll try!"

Norma pinched the bread and took a piece. Jay blushed when Norma wiped some of the filling off his left cheek using the piece of bread she took.. She then ate it. Jay was blushing a beet shade of red.

"It tastes good, JJ! You should try it!"

Jay ran his pointing finger against his right cheek. Using it, he tasted the filling. Norma smiled at him.

"Well? Isn't it good, JJ?"

For the first time, Jay smiled at Norma. Norma's smile widened.

"It isn't half bad, Norma…"

**OWARI**

I thought it was so sweet! I hope you guys like it too! Jay X Norma forever!


End file.
